


La Regina Bianca

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La sua ragazza non lo avrebbe mai tradito, l’avrebbe atteso sempre, silenziosa e fedele.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Regina Bianca

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo, malinconico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Personaggi: Montgomery Scotty  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

La missione quinquennale era conclusa.  
Tutto l’equipaggio sciamò giù dalla nave, dove ad attenderli, vi erano le famiglie.  
Una moltitudine di persone che si abbracciava, piangeva, rideva, per poi allontanarsi in crocchio fino a lasciare il porto spaziale nuovamente vuoto e silenzioso.  
Camminò nei corridoi deserti, sfiorando con le dita le paratie fredde.  
Chissà se l’avrebbero riassegnato a quella nave? Chissà se il capitano Kirk avrebbe richiesto ancora la sua presenza a bordo?  
Tante domande affollavano la sua mente, ma non avrebbero avuto rapida risposta.  
Servire sotto il comando di James Tiberius Kirk era stata una grande avventura. Ogni pacca sulla spalla, ogni sorriso del capitano era stato una gratifica immensa.  
“Lei sa fare miracoli!” lo elogiava spesso Kirk.  
No, semplicemente conosceva a fondo la materia e sapeva fare bene il suo lavoro.

Scese dalla nave e si voltò a guardarla: lo scafo affusolato e niveo, maestosa e imponente.  
Come una Regina Bianca.  
Bella da mozzare il fiato.  
Al molo spaziale nessuno lo attendeva. Nessuno gli sarebbe corso incontro agitando un braccio e gridando il suo nome.  
Aveva scelto quella vita.  
La sua ragazza non lo avrebbe mai tradito, l’avrebbe atteso sempre, silenziosa e fedele.  
Sorrise tra sé “Ci vediamo presto piccola” mormorò voltando le spalle alla sua amata nave.  
Quello di cui aveva bisogno, ora, era un bel bicchiere di scotch d’annata.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: premesso che io adoro Scott, ho letto sulla biografia che non si sa poco di ufficiale sulla sua famiglia o su relazioni e mi è uscita questa fic un po’ malinconica e triste.  
> Io mi sono immaginata lo Scotty del reboot, ma secondo me lo si può vedere anche nella TOS.  
> A presto.  
> Un kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
